yaminomatsueifandomcom-20200214-history
Kazutaka Muraki
Kazutaka Muraki (邑輝 一貴 Muraki Kazutaka) is the primary antagonist in Yami no Matsuei. His angelic appearance and characteristics serve to contrast with his brutal nature. Appearance Muraki has silver hair that covers his right eye, a silver left eyes and his false right eye is slightly bluer and mechanic than his left eye and square-rimmed glasses. His clothing is mainly white. Personality Muraki is cruel man and expert manipulator who does conducts illegal researches to find a way to create an immortal body. He is a good doctor and works as one beside his illegal murderous researches of human body and immortality. Muraki is also interested in Asato Tsuzuki that it is hard to say if it´s completely and purely a romantic interest or scientific interest that has twist of love in it. Almost every time Tsuzuki and Muraki encounter he tries to flirt with Tsuzuki and touches him in loving kind of way. Tsuzuki freezes when he does this and don´t move, but sometimes gets angry at Muraki. History Muraki's psychological troubles appear to have begun in childhood with his unnamed parents and Saki (Muraki's half-brother). Muraki's mother collected dolls, and she is shown as treating him as though he were a doll as well. Muraki's love of dolls and his collecting of dolls is a motif throughout the manga and anime, paralleling what he does with real people. In the anime, it is suggested that Saki killed Muraki's parents when they were still children (in the Kyoto arc, Muraki has a flashback of his mother's funeral and sees Saki smirking during the procession) and later tried to kill him in a craze. However, in the manga, it is not clear what Saki's role was other than disrupting Muraki's childhood, and Muraki describes himself as his mother's murderer. Whatever the circumstances, Saki was shot by one of the family's guards, and Muraki became obsessed with bringing back Saki in order to kill him himself. Thus, Muraki learned of Tsuzuki while researching his grandfather's notes, becoming obsessed with Tsuzuki's body; both carnally and scientifically. In the manga it is clear what Muraki desires, but the anime had to censor such extremes, and so Muraki's advances toward Asato Tsuzuki were shown as hints of sexual harassment. Plot Muraki is attempting to achieve immortality though it is unknown if it is for himself or Saki, but his goal is to have Asato Tsuzuki in his possession. Powers In the anime, it is portrayed that although he is a human, he is capable of making a dead girl into a zombie/vampire. He placed a cursed on Hisoka Kurosaki that concealed his memories. He is also able to summon creatures similar to shikigami (in the manga he summons Kouchou, a bird-like creature that fed on humans). It is theorized that he is a human hybrid or energy vampire as during the King of Swords Arc he consumes some of Asato Tsuzuki's spiritual energy. He appears to have some flying or teleportation abilities. Trivia * Muraki was born on December 4, 1964 in Tokyo, Japan * Muraki is 34 years old * Muraki's height is 182cm (6"0) * Muraki's blood type is A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non human